knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Onslaught Dungeon
At Demon's Descent in Mirefen, the Onslaught Dungeon has ten floors where the player can battle monsters to win chests containing gauntlet cores, drops and/or tomes. The Dungeon refreshes every midnight. If the player wishes to start over, it can be done at least 10 minutes before the daily refresh for 100 gems. Hero Selection The player is required to select 2 heroes from their current hero pool on each floor. After completing a floor, the selected heroes are marked as exhausted ''and cannot be used on the next floors. Floor Modifier Each floor has a random modifier which boosts heroes' power damage by 50% for a certain attitude alignment (valiant, champion, maverick, etc). For example, a floor with a champion boost modifier allows any champion heroes selected (such as Helmar and Zoe) to deal 50% more damage to enemies, but the boost won't apply to selected heroes with other attitudes. More than 1 floor may have the same floor modifier. Commander Each floor has a commander, whom the Knight must defeat to advance to the next. A commander starts out with 12 monsters, and can summon 2 types. Up to 2 monsters of one type may be summoned at one time until the commander runs out of summons. Floors Floor 1 Commander: '''Ajax the Heretic '(magical, outlaw) Ajax summons either Skeleton Swordsman or Undead Fowl (both undead) in front of him. If the player reaches the back row before the last action of a turn, Ajax may summon enemies adjacent to him instead. The revival cost in case of failure is 5 gems. Floor 2 Commander: Chieftain Grall (heavy, goblin) Grall stands at the front row, summoning either Goblin Warrior '(goblin) next to him or '''Shadow Harpy '(cult) at the back row. The revival cost in case of failure is 10 gems. Floor 3 Commander: 'Sister Nona ''(support, cult) Nona summons either Root Hound (golem) or Cultist Acolyte (cult) in front of her. If the player reaches the back row before the last action of a turn, Nona may summon enemies adjacent to her instead. The revival cost in case of failure is 15 gems. Floor 4 Commander: Captain Horatio'' (heavy, militia) Horatio stands at the front row, summoning either '''Militia Swordsman' next to him or Militia Alchemist at the back row. All enemies are militia. The revival cost in case of failure is 20 gems. Floor 5 Commander: Lord Raum'' (ranged, demon) Raum, standing at the back row, either summons '''Froskur Worker' in front of him or Froskur Enchantress next to him. All enemies are demons. The revival cost in case of failure is 25 gems. Floor 6 Commander: Chieftain Thrax (heavy, goblin) Thrax summons either Armored Goblin (goblin) or Cultist Acolyte (cult) adjacent to him in one row. The revival cost in case of failure is 30 gems. Floor 7 Commander: Nero the Heretic (magical, outlaw) Nero summons either Root Brute or Root Hound (golems) in front of him. If the Knight reaches the back row before the last action of a turn, Nero may summon enemies adjacent to him instead. The revival cost in case of failure is 35 gems. Floor 8 Commander: Captain Gottz (heavy, militia) Gottz either summons Thorn of the Fenfolk next to him or Shaman of the Fenfolk behind him. The revival cost in case of failure is 40 gems. Floor 9 Commander: Sister Decima (support, cult) Decima summons either Blight Hound (beast) or Storm Spirit (outlaw) in front of her. If the Knight reaches the back row before the last action of a turn, Decima may summon enemies adjacent to her instead. The revival cost in case of failure is 45 gems. Floor 10 Commander: Duke Orobas (ranged, demon) Orobas summons either Skald Raider in front of or Skald Marauder (outlaws) adjacent to him. The revival cost in case of failure is 50 gems. Chests Upon completion of a floor, a chest is rewarded to the player. *Floors 1-2: Wooden Chest **Gauntlet cores, tomes and drops of humility *Floors 3-4; 6-7: Gilded Chest **Gauntlet cores, super gauntlet cores, tomes, drops of humility/diligence *Floors 8-9: Steel Chest **Gauntlet cores, super gauntlet cores, mega gauntlet cores, tomes, drops of humility/diligence/generosity *Floors 5; 10: Masterwork Chest **Gauntlet cores, super gauntlet cores, mega gauntlet cores, tomes, drops of humility/diligence/generosity